Try again
by Taylstj
Summary: Korra crashes into someone she doesn't really expect on her grand finale day. This event causes a ripple effect every time she meets up with the same person. Will Korra be able to hold onto her senses to be able to pull through or will she have to try again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Here I was standing in front of a mirror brushing my teeth for the fourth time, because that's what I do whenever I'm nervous. It keeps me occupied and calms my nerves. I bent down and spat into the sink the last remnants of the tooth paste. Turning on the tap I rinsed the brush and my mouth before spitting again. Looking up at the face in the mirror that was pale and worried.  
"Come on Korra you can do this" I say to my reflection trying to put on a brave face that just ended up in a crooked smile and droopy eyes. I bowed my head staring at the sink with my hands either side supporting my weight. Whispering to myself I say  
"Korra you know what you are doing, you can't back down," And with that I looked back up at the mirror my mouth set in a firm line of determination. I walked out of the locker room and onto the field towards the coach and rest of the players. With pats on the back and quick nods around the team I focused on the coach. It's the last game of the season, the grand finale the 'Fire ferrets' against the 'White falls Wolfbats'. Jogging on the spot keeping my leg muscles warm I was pumped and ready to go. The team put their hands in and chants to rile each other up then pumps their hands down breaking away. I jump sideways to my starting position as centre forward blocking out the sounds of the crowd. To knock me out of my focus was Mako the second striker coming up behind me. "Hey Korra pass to right wing first," He said quietly so no one but me could hear.  
"Are you sure?" I said turning slightly to look at him. He gave me one of his famous mischievous grin.  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Actually I could think of multiple instances where he's been wrong off the field however he was mostly accurate when it came to soccer.  
"Alright we will do it your way," And with that he turned around and got into position, both of us focusing on the game.

The whistle blew and I kicked the ball off to right wing. Mako and I along with left wing raced forward finding clear spots for the ball. As if Mako was controlling the game there came a blind spot down the line on the right hand side of right wing. A team mate from the other team saw their mistake and started to run to cover it, I acted quickly and ran towards it myself calling for the right wing to kick it. I got there before the other teams player and was about to gain control of the ball when I was pushed in the back from the momentum of the other team, causing me to lose balance and fall forward. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Fortunately for me I landed of something soft and mushy. I opened my eyes to look at my landing pillow to meet two beautifully enraged emerald green eyes. Unfortunately I landed on the schools most precious student, woops. I'll never hear the end of this. I blinked a few times to remember how to use my motor skills and got up, holding my hands out to help the gorgeous girl up. To my surprise she didn't knock them away and when I looked at her face again she didn't look so angry just stunned. "Well thank you for giving me a soft landing and sorry for any injuries," I said with a nervous laugh before running to the sidelines to do a penalty kick.

The rest of the game I found myself losing focus at times, just picturing the emerald eyes and those soft hands, then I'd glance every now and then into the stands to catch a glimpse of her sitting or standing. Usually when I saw her in the corridors, yes my eyes would follow her as she walked by but that was more because she always caught the attention of everyone, she just had that type of aura around her. Mako must've noticed something was up because he came up to run next to me.  
"Oi Korra what's going on with you? You never get this distracted" He said with a puzzled look.  
"Uh... Yeah I just have cramps…" I answered slowly wincing at how lame of an excuse that was but he just rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Women." I glared at his back as he raced ahead to intercept the ball. The rest of the game went fairly quickly. The crowd would boo or cheer as players either blocked or scored goals. Bolin our goal keeper did a great job with keeping the ball out of the net and the game ended with the Fire Ferrets side going into a frenzy of victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of course after all the team photos, hugs and awards the team as well as most of the school were on their way to Mako's and Bolin's place for the victory party. Leaving the locker room last with my gym bag and medal slung over my shoulder I took my time going towards my car enjoying the late afternoon air. "Hey Korra," A voice said behind me disturbing my peace. I turned around and looked straight at a raven haired girl with emerald eyes. Uh oh. "Heeyy Asami" I said lifting a hand up as a casual salute type wave. I started to slowly walk over to her dropping the arm that held my bag.  
"I suppose I better give you a proper apology for earlier" I stood awkwardly in front of her swaying slightly. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You suppose?" She asked.  
"Well it wasn't entirely my fault, I was pushed and you shouldn't of being standing near the sidelines," I answered defensively, which probably wasn't my best choice, I stood waiting for the blow of verbal abuse but none came. Again this girl surprises me, she's just standing in front of me smiling I couldn't help but gawk at her. This only made her giggle and she began walking towards me. I froze in place not having a clue what she was about to do and of what I should do. My eyes follow her as she side steps and begins to walk past me. "Good game by the way," she said lightly placing her hand on my arm letting it brush up to my shoulder before walking off.  
"Y-yeah you too," I spluttered out. I just watch her as she hops in her car and drives off. I stare after her for a solid minute before it dawns on me of what I had just said. YOU TOO?! You too? I face palmed myself as I walked to my car. This can't be happening. Oh spirits help me. I've gotten caught in Asami's net. Joining all the other poor souls. I've gotten through five years blurring into her background only coming into view when we had to do a group project or played a sport with and against her, but even then I had kept my distance. Now that's all been undone because I couldn't control who I landed on? I need a drink. I drove out of the stadiums car park and drove my way towards the perfect place where I could get my well-deserved numbing medicine.

The party was still in its early stages when I arrived where a good amount of people had turned up so far and were making the first awkward conversations. An hour on from then and the party is in full swing I have had 2 drinks to ease the nerves and still be able to have control over my senses. No sign of Asami yet so that's a good sign, I'm praying that she won't turn up at all but I know all too well that if she turned up to school on Monday having not attended she'd be out of the loop and therefore be ignored by some people because they couldn't talk to her about the gossip. So I better get some more drinks in before she turns up. In the garage Bolin had a game of beer pong going, I decided that that's a fun easy way to get drunk. Why not? I thought. I greet Bolin with a high five and a few jokes to then begin a new game. After a while I feel the numbness go throughout my body and I stop playing to go back out side and enjoy the night with the rest of the team. The music is blaring and pumping, people are having small drinking games in groups around the back yard and inside more music and more games were playing. I chose to go inside maybe find a seat and just chill out for a little. As soon as I entered through the back door and into the kitchen I see raven hair twirling around in the lounge. Well there goes that idea of finding a seat inside. I twist on the spot sticking a leg out comically and walk back the way I came only to bump into a very drunk Mako. Just my luck. "Korraaaa! You should come this way and apologise to Asami, we don't want her on our bad side," He slung an arm over my shoulder not caring to listen to my protests and forced me to turn around and walk into the lounge room. Right. Where. Asami. Is perfectly twirling around. I pause in my tracks to take in the sight, she is dancing to some Fleetwood mac. I have to admit Mako did have some great taste in music. Speaking of Mako the trance I was in made me miss the part when he had unslung his arm and walked over to the couch to flop down onto it. Asami twirled again and I quickly made eye contact before she turned away again. When she turned back she was smiling and looking me dead in the eye, I could only gulp and stare Damn she was beautiful with her long black hair matching her black tank top and red jeans, with those eyes, those emerald green eyes. I found myself moving towards her as if being pulled in. Korra stop, Korra don't go any closer, STOP! As if on cue Mako groans and falls off the couch. I looked at him and laughed then back at Asami who gave me a worried look. I look back at Mako my laugh fading. I rolled my eyes and rush to kneel down beside him.  
"Mako you idiot time to get up" He grumbled at me but started to stand putting a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. I walk him slowly back to the kitchen and sit him down on a stool, quickly grabbing a cup and holding it under the tab to then hand it to him. "Thanks Korra," he slurs out and sips the water. Right then Asami comes in the worried expression still on her face, I blink my eyes dumbly at her and sway on my feet, which makes her laugh while placing a hand firmly on my arm.  
"Are you alright there Korra? Need to sit down?" She asks examining my face, I just wave her away with a lazy hand. "Everything is okay ere," I say trying to sound as soberly as I can muster.  
"The one person who I was trying to avoid all night has somehow made it in front of me," I hiccupped and looked around until my eyes widen as soon as I realised I had said that out loud. A hurt expression flitters Asami's face and she walks briskly out of the kitchen.  
"Shit, you done goofed," Mako says behind me. Ignoring him, I slap myself in the face and began to chase after Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran outside becoming more sober by the second, my eyes searching for the raven hair in the dimly lit street. I walk out into the middle of the road (dumb I know) and looked to me left, seeing nothing I was turning to my right when a car slammed on the breaks. I backed up, holding my arms out staring at the driver who was cussing at me. I walked to the side of the road having no luck in finding Asami. This night didn't go as planned at all. Not wanting to be around anyone and not being fit to drive I started to walk in the direction of home. Going through a really long letter of apology in my head I turned into a park. Awkwardly moving my hands as I speak to myself trying to explain to the imaginary Asami how stupid I actually am and shouldn't be taken seriously half the time, I didn't notice the black outline of someone sitting on the swing set probably hearing everything I'm saying. When they giggled though that got my attention, I stood up straight looking in the direction of the swings to watch a figure walk towards me. "You really are an idiot," She says. Oh no way. She comes further into the dim light and I see the black hair I was searching for.  
"Well... Yeah," I said in defeat looking at my black vans against the grey pavement. I looked back up with a nervous glance, my tongue brushing over the inside of my teeth, I really need to brush them.  
"So why were you trying to avoid me?" She said in a small voice, her arms wrapped around her stomach as some protection from the words she expected me to say. My hand found its way to the back of my neck and I kicked at the ground lightly.  
"It wasn't meant to be a bad thing, it's just. I…" I lost my words I couldn't really explain it in a way that didn't sound ridiculous. '_Sorry Asami, I have this crush on you and decided to avoid you instead of saying something_' Yeah that's not going to go down too well. She noticed my inner conflict though because she went to reach out but I flinched away from her hand. She took it as a sign I don't want her touching me and retracted her hand. We stood in awkward silence for a minute or two before I took a deep breath in and took a tiny step forwards. "Asami I-" I began until she cut me off.  
"It's okay Korra I think I understand, I'll just see you at school on Monday okay?" She gave me a small smile rubbing her arm. I just stared at her, unsure how to continue. She curtly nodded then walked slowly off back towards the party. I kept staring after her frozen on the spot. Do I go after her or just listen to her and wait till Monday? Gah. Nope I'll just go home. I move my hand across my mouth like I would brushing my teeth and headed home.

Monday morning arrived the alarm waking me up from a restless night sleep. Yesterday I had gone back to Mako and Bolin's place to pick up my car and ended up staying an extra few hours kicking the ball around in their back yard.  
"So what happened with Asami during the party?" Mako enquired. "What do you mean?" I casually said. Bolin just listened in kicking the ball to me. I stopped it with my foot and prepared to kick it to Mako as he said.  
"Well you went after right? And after a while she came back looking a bit down, so I assumed something happened," I kicked the ball a bit too hard making him have to jump for it. I signed and sat down, putting my head in my hands. "Yeah Its complicated and I have no idea where to begin," I looked at Mako through my hands. His face was unimpressed and he flicked the ball up to his hands, resting it between his under arm and hip. "Well make it uncomplicated you silly girl," He said sitting in front of me. "So does this mean we've stopped kicking the ball around?" Bolin asked completely clueless as to what was going on. I glared up at him.  
"Yes,' I answered shortly. He grinned and began to jog back inside. "I'll be at Opal's," he called over his shoulder with a hand up waving. "Easier said than done Mako," I answered finally.  
"Not really Korra. By the way you're acting it's easy to see you like her to some extent so just tell her and say sorry for being stupid," He said firmly sounding slightly irritated. I nodded and stood.  
"I should go, I have some homework to get done," I walked away not waiting for his answer. Obviously I didn't do the homework instead I sat on my bed looking at my hands trying to think through the last few days. Come morning and I still haven't gotten my head straight. I got out of bed walking over to my closet picking out some blue jeans throwing a white and green baseball shirt to the side I put on a light blue Northern leopards jersey. Putting my shoulder length brown hair into a pony tail I walk into the kitchen for some toast. Afterwards I go to the bathroom to just stare blankly at my reflection as I brush my teeth. Pulling a few weird faces at myself I grab my bag and head out quickly to go to school.

Pulling into the schools parking lot I see Mako saving a spot near his car, I park and hop out.  
"Morning," He said grumpily. Best thing about Mako is that he hates Monday mornings just as much as I do so we don't waste time with talking unless it's necessary. I grumble back at him in response. Bolin however is always cheery. "Morning Korra! I can feel it being a good day today," He says taking in a deep breath smiling widely. I blink at him sleepily a few times then whisper to Mako.  
"He's too happy." He chuckles and the 3 of us walk inside Bolin with a happy bounce to his step.  
We got to our lockers that were spread throughout the corridor and swapped our bags for books. As if today couldn't resist giving me another reason to hate it as I turned towards Mako, Asami came walking down and made eye contact with me for a split second before she dropped her eyes with a sad look. She continued to walk and my eyes continued to follow her.  
"You need to talk to her," Mako interjected watching me watch her. "What do I say?" I asked sighing and turning to look up at him. "People usually start with the truth but with the way you're going maybe just try to be at least friends first," He suggested, which wasn't a bad idea.  
"Alright let's get going," I said turning on the spot and heading to class. The rest of the day didn't go so badly. It wasn't until the last class, maths, when I remembered that Asami was in the same class that I started to panic. I took a seat near the back and watched as Asami walked in completely ignoring my presence and sat down a few seats in front of me. This made me distracted all class, I kept glancing at the back of the raven haired girl trying to figure out what she was thinking. A hopeful thought was that she was thinking about me.  
"Korra! Have you been paying attention?" Mr Tenzin said loudly interrupting my thoughts.  
"Uh… Yes" I quickly answered looking at him. "So you wouldn't mind coming up and finishing this equation?" A smirk was forming on his lips. He caught me. "Well actually this equation is one I've been having trouble with recently," I said trying to dodge the trap. "Then you should pay more attention in class," he said turning back to the board and continuing the lesson. Phew that was a close one, I relaxed into my seat my eyes automatically falling on Asami, who was now looking back at me half twisted in her chair. I gave her a weak smile and dropped my gaze to a leaf outside pretending it was more interesting. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Asami turn back around to face the front. The rest of the class went on and I acted like I was paying full attention to Mr Tenzin. Class ended and I was the fastest one to leave places my books back into my locker I decided to wait for Mako and Bolin by the car, so I grabbed my bag full of my homework and went amongst the crowd of students making my way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaning against my car I flick through the photos on my phone from the party deleting a few embarrassing ones. I glance up at the front door to see if Mako and Bolin were coming out. Which they are slowly and rushing past them with a few of her friends was Asami. My mind went crazy, telling me to go talk to her, telling me to stay where I am or saying that I should get in the car and go. I stood up straight trying to decide what to do. Slowly my legs began to take me towards her. So many sentences were coming to mind for what I could say that I couldn't decipher between them. I made it behind her, she was facing her friends laughing along to something one of them said. Her friends saw me and they stopped talking to look at me. Asami noticed their eyes moved and followed their gaze to face me. Her smile dropped making me lose some of my already low confidence. "HeyAsamiIwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtocomehangoutatKuvira'snoodletrainwithMakoBolinandmyself?" I said too quickly. I cursed myself in my head and looked off to the side not wanting to look at her baffled expression. After a moment of awkward silence Asami laughed. "Sure Korra, just wait a minute," She said and turned around to hug her friends goodbye they whispered a few words to each other then walked off leaving Asami and myself alone. "Well you're going to have to be my lift," She said smoothly coming closer. I nodded giving a small smile and turned around to lead her to my car where Mako and Bolin were waiting.  
"Asami's joining us," I said cheerily unlocking my doors. She went around the other side smiling herself. "Uh alright, see you there," Mako said getting in his car along with Bolin.

The drive there was spent in an awkward silence most of the way, both of us not really knowing what to say.  
"So do you like noodles?" I asked trying to not be so awkward. She looked at me grinning.  
"No I thought you said poodle," She said with a small giggle. I began to relax a little more letting out a laugh myself. "I'm surprised you even understood what I said at all," I replied.  
"Well it wasn't too hard to get the gist of it, there's only one place with Kuvira in its name," Obviously Korra. The car went back into silence but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was before. We arrived before Mako and Bolin and went in to get some seats for the 4 of us. I walked beside Asami and went to pull out a chair for her not seeing that her hand was already going towards the same chair. My hand landed on hers for a brief moment before I retracted it, I looked up at her and met her emerald eyes, we stared at each other and I felt like moving closer. The moment was ruined though when a cough came from our side. Bad timing Mako. I cleared my throat and moved to the chair opposite Asami. I sat down and hid my face behind a menu as Mako and Bolin joined us.

We ordered our meals and passed the time with a casual chat. Without thinking I brushed my leg up along Asami's lightly, a little surprised when I realised what I'm doing I moved my leg slowly away and adjusted myself in my seat to leave a gap. Putting my face on the palm of my hand I leant against my elbow that was resting on the table, trying to look natural only to slip when I felt a foot softly go up and down my leg. Asami held in a laugh, smiling down at her hands while Mako and Bolin looked at me like I was losing it. I grumbled to myself about how I felt a spider or something and leaned back. Watching Asami smirk and still moving her foot along my leg, I relaxed more into her touch. Our food arrived and we slowly ate still making idle conversation.  
"So Asami, Korra has been talking about you," Bolin started, he looked at me and winked at my glare. "Really? What has she been saying?" Asami asked curiously.  
"Well just that she's been think-"  
"OW! Why'd you do that?" Mako yelped out. Woops kicked the wrong person.  
"Sorry muscle spasm," I answered then quickly filled my mouth with food. Asami gave me a knowing look but didn't say anything.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and before we knew it started getting dark outside.  
"I should get home," Asami said lightly. I nodded standing up and putting my part of the money I had to pay in the middle. "We will see you tomorrow guys," I said smiling at Mako and Bolin, I followed Asami out who waved at them. On the way to Asami's I decided to turn on the radio to keep away the silence. Though we weren't as quiet on the way to her house which she directed me to. I felt a little giddy sitting in the car outside her house, one because I now knew where she lived and also because I was alone with her and she didn't seem to be in any rush to get out. I brushed my hand over my mouth slowly and twisted in my seat to face her.  
"I just want to apologise for my past actions, it wasn't fair on you and I'd really like us to be friends at least," I said as she leaned her head against the headrest looking at me straight in the eyes.  
"It's alright Korra, I'd like the same thing," She said smiling. I nodded and twisted back to face the wheel. She undid her seat belt and leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek. I froze in place. She got out of the car and said as she went. "See you tomorrow," I couldn't answer her. I heard her giggle as she disappeared behind her front door. She's already making it hard to stay friends with.


End file.
